


Mindcrack Plays Sburb

by Ligh7m0de



Series: Mindcrack Sburb AU [1]
Category: Homestuck, MindCrack
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi, alternate universe - sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligh7m0de/pseuds/Ligh7m0de
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow our favourite let's players, written as 13 year old kids, as they play the video game Sburb!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindcrack Plays Sburb

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 19th of October is the day this young man will play a video game with his three best friends. Although his friends were hesitant at first, they have finally agreed. This young man couldn’t be any more happy! What will the name of this young man be?

 

> Enter name

 

You enter the name DEMENTED SHITTHROWER.

Hey!! That was one time!!

 

> Try again

 

You enter the name Guude.

Much better!

 

> Stop with the stupid commands and tell the damn story already.

 

Alright, fine!

 

As it was said, Your name is Guude. Yep. Just Guude. You are 13 YEARS OLD, and currently living in TEXAS. You have several INTERESTS, such as OLD SCHOOL GAMING and COMPUTER PROGRAMING. You also have an affection for TURTLES, because let be serious. Turtles are the BEST. Someday want to broadcast your life on the popular video website, YOUTUBE, but now for now you’ll settle for GAMING and SHOOTING GUNS, another hobby of yours. (not that you shoot guns that often! Geez.)

 

As it was said, today you are going to play the video game Sburb with your three best friends! You know you are pretty excited, but what about the others? Well, pR was pretty cautious when you sent him the sign-up for the game. He just wanted to make sure its not a virus or something, you guess. kI, on the other hand was very excited. He said this would be a great chance to try out his skills, Whatever he meant by that. bB didnt care, like always.

 

> Author: have a mental breakdown because writing things in the whole “you are” “you do” fashion is kinda hard.

 

Not funny.

 

Oh look! pR is messaging you. Great timing, too. The mail should be arriving, and in it will be your Sburb dicks! *DISKS.

You open your pesterchum.

 

\-- primeRib [PR] began pestering turtleMan [TM] at 17:37 --

PR: hey man

TM: hey!!

TM: you have your copy of the game yet

PR: not yet dude

TM: dammit! thats to bad

PR: yeah i know

PR: im still not sure if we should play this right away though

TM: ???

PR: we should wait until there are some playthroughs put up at least.

TM: yeah yeah! i know your concern.

TM: you think the games gonna be crap

TM: i promise you its not ;)

PR: gonna be crap? oh thats only one of my concerns

PR: it still might be crap

PR: but

TM: but!

PR: it might be a bit

TM: pR man? spit it out! youve been idleing for minutes

\-- primeRib [PR] is now an idle chum! --

TM: oh fuck

TM: come on!

TM: now im all wondering what you were gonna say

TM: dont leave a bro hanging like that

TM: ...

TM: fuuuccckkk

TM: fuck

TM: fuck

TM: duuudeee

TM: not cool

PR: sorry dude

PR: my brother wanted to see me

TM: !!!

TM: comeon! tell me what you were gonna say!!

PR: alright

PR: i was just gonna say that it might be abit

PR: dangerous i guess

PR: i know that might be the main reason to play it

PR: but

PR: sigh

PR: its not importaint

TM: dangerous?? the only thing were in danger of is messing up out hands from playing to many games dude

PR: i know but

PR: i mean nevermind

PR: its just stupid

PR: but hey i g2g

PR: ill message you when ive got the game

PR: bbl

\-- primeRib [PR] ceased pestering turtleMan [TM]

TM: bye!

TM: oh fuck i missed him

TM: come ON dude thats not cool

 

Well, THAT was weird. But you guess you should expect that from pR. He's kinda weird like that, but hes fun to play games with. Plus, It doesn't hurt that hes kI's best friend. You chuckle a bit thinking of the time pR threw himself into lava to try and save kI's ass. They basically both drowned in lava. Dumbasses.

 

So... What will the rest of the day bring? They start of a new game is always super fun! You might even hear from those characters gM, bE or eV. They always like trolling you. Especially that stupid one who always adds “Kappa” after everything he says. Then there’s mB, who you can honestly say is your best friend outside of the group you have with pR, kI and bB. You havent heard from him in a while, actually. You might have to pester him sometime soon! Yeah! That would be awesome!

This day is going to be awesome!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter. If you could tell me what you think of it, and any suggestions you have that would be great!  
> Writing the pesterlog was very fun. I tried to mirror it like, well... First, 13 year old kids, and second the way they talk. Can you guess who pR is?  
> NOTE: if anyone wishes to help in anyway i would love it! We could turn this into a colab or something. so if you wish to write a chapter, a pesterlog, do character designs or anything, feel free to!  
> To contact me: nepeta-is-not-dead.tumblr.com/ask or PM me.


End file.
